


Your Touch.

by erdbeertoertchen



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erdbeertoertchen/pseuds/erdbeertoertchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Munakata." Oh how much he despised his voice, that  baritone that went right through his ear and directly into his heart, causing a small flame to stay alive, to never vanish. || Inspired by Blake Lewis's "Your Touch".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Touch.

He couldn’t quite remember when they had been this close the last time. When Blue had met Red in such an intensity that it almost hurt. Not physically—  _oh no_. However, this wasn’t what made him twist inside, disputed his innermost to the extend where it was almost showing on his face. Almost. A soft glimmer inside his violet orbs may be a hint, may reveal more than the Blue King knew himself. Wanted to be aware of.

"Munakata."  _Oh_  how much he despised his voice, that  baritone that went right through his ear and directly into his heart, causing a small flame to stay alive, to never vanish. 

"What is it, Suoh?" Question filled with as much disgust as possible, as if desperately trying to make clear how he felt. How he wanted to feel. Not sure about either the Red or he himself needed to be convinced.

There was no answer spoken, not at all. A blow of smoke right into the Blue’s face, a smirk on thin lips, not reaching his amber eyes.  _How troublesome_. Muscular body that never paid attention to adopt an attitude. That ignored a healthy lifestyle, being filthy with cigarettes and alcohol causing him to scent like a always did— tempting.

_I want to taste the air that you’ve been breathing._

Reminding himself why he was here and asking himself why he actually  _was_  here, the Blue had almost forgot. The Red had never cared. What mattered was a certain indigo blue uniform that still dressed that man in front of him. Absurd glasses that were still enthroned on a perfect nose. A voice that wasn’t already forming his name in between pants.  _How troublesome._ Slender body that almost created an illusion of weakness, but strong eyes that made sure it wasn’t like that. At all. Perfect behavior and ideal body that just had to be messed up— just too tempting.

_I’ve been waiting for your touch._

_“_ You may not be aware of the fact, because of your limited perceptivity, so I shall explain it to you; when you are obviously asking for someone’s attention, then you should do something to make that change of advertency towards your humble self worth it’s while, Suoh.”

Too many words. Too much of that false pride. “Is that so?”  _Alright_ , time to set value on that short time.

Not even a single step was needed to completely overcome the distance between the two Kings. Strong hand already reaching for those dark blue looks, pulling him even closer, not allowing to get away for now. Warm mouth pressed against a cold one, free hand wandering down towards a slim waist, holding him in place. More or less surprisingly, there was an approaching of the other party, a movement against lips, tongue forcing it’s way through.  _Trying to be in control even now, hm?_ Being pushed against a wall was never something that pleased the uniformed one, maybe a pay-back for the prison incident? Or just a instinctive motion of a beast that had been set free? There was no way he could tell. As well as there was no intention to do so.

Letting go almost simultaneously, both sides backing off only a step. Violet met amber again. A second passed and both had found their composure once again. The Blue turned around first, walking back towards his people, leaving the Red behind. “ _How troublesome._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> "I don’t even know why I am writing this. There was this sudden muse to do so." is what my notes where, when I posted it a while ago on my tumblr account. I decided that would be a nice and short first work I could upload here.


End file.
